


Ataduras

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Apesar de tudo, Bonolenov tinha sentimentos. Sentimentos que ocultava por trás das ataduras que cobriam seu rosto.





	Ataduras

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Ninguém perguntaria sobre suas ausências. No Ryodan era assim. Um não se intrometia nos negócios do outro. E Bonolenov gostava da liberdade. Ele gostava de poder passar meses seguindo seu próprio caminho e depois reencontrar a trupe sem ter de prestar contas. Nunca estava realmente solitário. Ao mesmo tempo, não tinha de contar mais do que lhe agradaria. A sério, nenhum dos outros tinha interesse em conhecer seu passado ou suas razões.  
Por isso, Bonolenov costuma se encontrar com a garota.  
Ela era tão bonita. Longos cabelos azuis e olhos violeta. Uma voz suave, musical. Bono ouvia, enamorado. Quando ela fazia um muxoxo e puxava seu braço para trocar as ataduras, um sorriso bobo preenchia aquele rosto inexpressivo, e o assassino ouvia em silêncio as lamúrias que a jovem tinha para contar. Palavras simples, às vezes sem muito sentido para ele. A garota reclamava muito da mãe. Reclamava de seu propósito nome, da falta de rumo de sua vida. E girava o pulso com habilidade, enrolando o tecido nos braços de Bonolenov.  
Ninguém perguntaria sobre suas andanças. Nenhum outro Ryodan se importava de verdade. Melhor para Bonolenov. Ele queria guardar a jovem apenas para si.


End file.
